The Awesome Adventure of Animations
by ILoveHeartsandAnimals
Summary: Three girls and some other companions are going on an adventure with cartoon characters! What will happen? Will they ever survive together in such a harsh land? Will romance blossom between the cartoons? Some Jack and Rapunzel (Jackunzel) and Hiccup and Merida (Mericcup) maybe more pairings later...


**WASSUP? Lol,sorry...I'm just very excited! This is a crossover story with me and my friends with other characters! This will be AWESOME! Yeah,hehe...so on to the story!**

* * *

In the busy streets of Cavite City,noise was everywhere. Jeeps would honk,motorcycle engines would rumble. Every person would sweat because of the hot and humid atmosphere. They would try to get into an air-conditioned area quick before they faint. Yep,this is the hard life in Philippines,but it is still home to them. But there's also something special in this place. Three girls are chosen..._'To what?'_ you ask? Well,you have to wait and see. Now,let us watch this girls go through an amazing adventure...

"Your mother said yes?!" a twelve year old girl exclaimed. She was clearly excited for something,ready to jump up and down. She looked like she was about to pop fireworks.

"Yeah,Samantha,this is gonna be the best week ever!"another girl of Samantha's age replied. She smiled widely with her dimples showing,and was bursting in excitement. She looked at her friends,Samantha and Brianna,a fourteen year old girl. The girls screamed happily and hugged each other. "Ow,okay,stop with the screaming,it hurts my ears,"she laughed.

"So,where shall we start our vacation?"Brianna asked. Hannah and Samantha glanced at each other,then pointed at a carnival that some men set up. They grinned and hurriedly ran towards the colorful carnival. Soon,they were shouting as they rode roller coasters,bumper cars,and other rides. Hannah would scream _"Megan Fox,"_ in the haunted house. It actually meant _"make it stop,"_ but they thought it needed to improvise.

Of course,the money disappeared. It was beginning to get dark. Purple,orange,and yellow painted the sky. The white clouds floated across the colorful firmament. And later,it would be dark with shining and twinkling stars that looked like diamonds. And everyone would fall into slumber early. But not for the girls,they would stay up and watch movies. They rode on a jeep and headed to Samantha's and Brianna's home. The hyper girls ran in the fairly big house,greeted the sister's parents,and hurriedly changed into their pajamas.

"But guys,I'm getting tired,"Samantha yawned,obviously exhausted from all the activities.

"And that is why they call me an owl,"Hannah said,stating a fact. "Please,just one more movie..."she begged to watch a fourth movie. Samantha sighed tiredly and nodded. She picked _"Rise of the Guardians"_ to be the last one.

"Woah,wait a minute. We watched _Tangled_,_Brave_,and _How to Train Your Dragon_,now this? Are you sure you're not obsessing over the fan made thingy majig?"Brianna asked. Her friend made a "duh" face. They all laughed and put their attention on the t.v. screen,eating their popcorn and drinking sodas. The three best friends were really enjoying it.

"And that is why I ship Rapunzel and Jack Frost,"Hannah stated as the movie ended. Her friends nodded in agreement. They all yawned and grabbed their pillows. "You guys go ahead and sleep,I'll get the blankets,"Hannah volunteered and rushed out the door. She turned the light on and searched for the blankets. "Why would they put it outside?"she asked herself.

She finally found it behind the red,comfy sofas in the large living room. Another t.v. was in front of the sofas. Beautiful paintings were hung up on the brick wall. "Why are they here?"she thought. She turned around and saw a silhouette. The silhouette ran into the shadows. Hannah tried chasing it but it was gone. She shivered. "What was that?"she was obviously confused and scared. Hannah swiftly ran to the bedroom and turned off the lights. She really didn't want to wake her friends,so she closed her eyelids and tried to sleep.

* * *

Hannah woke to the sunlight. She stretched and yawned. She blinked a few times and her vision cleared. Hannah gasped and placed her hands on her mouth. They were definitely not in their bedroom. They were in a forest! "OH MY FREAKIN SKITTLES!"Hannah shouted,waking up her friends. They too gasped in shock. Birds flew above them and chirped. Various plants were also seen. It was beautiful but they were more cartoonish.

The girls looked at their selves. Samantha was wearing a purple,black,and white tank top and jeans,her black hair was tied up into a ponytail with earphones in her ears. And her shoes were blue sneakers that may hurt her feet a few times. Brianna had a grey sleeveless shirt with jeans,and a cowboy hat. Her knee high boots really complimented her clothes. And finally, a shirt with pink on Hannah's right side,purple on the other,and a leopard print in the middle. She was wearing a leopard printed headband,jeans,and red sneakers that could also cause pain.

They glanced at each other and screamed. They were freaking cartoons! Like animation cartoons. Good thing they weren't in their pajamas anymore. "WHAT HAPPENED TO US?!"they started to freak out. "GUYS!"Samantha stopped them from shouting more. The two girls froze and snapped their heads towards her. "Look,we just have to calm down and maybe find something or someone that can help us,okay?"

They nodded. "But I have a question,"Brianna said. "Where are we?" The girls widened their eyes and looked at their surroundings. "Uh oh"...

* * *

** DUN DUN DUN... CLIFFHANGER! lol sorry for that but me and my friends may add some more companions in this story,and please be patient for the appearances of famous cartoon characters...thanks! Now,they must venture into a spooky forest,looking for help. ^^**

**And I do NOT own any of the movies that will show in this story. But me and my friends own the plot and US! lol Keep calm and read on!**

**Hope you guys enjoy the next few chapters! Please review,pleaaaaaaaaaaaasssssse**


End file.
